


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Follow (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Utopia, Changkyun-centric, Consensual Underage Sex, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Tags Contain Spoilers, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, established showho, non-consensual incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**3:13 PM**

"Mom what does time does the ceremony start tomorrow?" 

Changkyun watched as his Mother looked at him in confusion and slight concern,both emotions leaving him leaving him slightly on edge."Sometime around noon."She answered."Why?Don't tell me that you're having seconds thoughts about it now."Changkyun shook his head a little too franticly before replying."N-no it's not that Mom."He tried to reasure her,even though she didn't look completely convicned."I just want to the know the time so that I'm taken off guard tomorrow."


End file.
